Silly Love Games
by syntheticpoetry
Summary: Kurt comes home from work to discover Blaine pretending to be asleep in bed. Fluff and cuddles ensue.


**Author's Note: Tumblr prompt: Sweet spooning cuddles. Also lots of kisses. :)**

* * *

After yet another long day, Kurt was more than pleased to finally be crossing through the threshold of his New York apartment. He carelessly dropped his belongings by the door and extended his leg behind him in a backward kick, shutting it loudly. The air about the room was uncannily still which led him to wonder if Blaine couldn't manage staying awake and had just retired to their comfy queen sized bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt kneeled down and began unlacing his vibrant, white Doc Martens. "Blaine, you awake?" he set his boots by the door and set his sights on the bedroom when a loud purring reached his ears. He smiled at the feline companion perched on top of the armrest of the couch. "Alexander, where's Blaine and why aren't you with him?"

Though Kurt had adopted the cat to provide companionship for Blaine on nights he had to work late at the Vogue offices he was persistent on the subject of naming him. Blaine knew, before Kurt even uttered the first syllable, what the name was going to be but he smiled and agreed anyway in his why-of-course-you-can sort of way. And so Alexander McQueen had become a new addition to their little family.

Kurt scratched Alexander's chin, eliciting another loud purr as the orange tabby pushed his head against Kurt's hand. "Is he in the bedroom?" Kurt asked, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get a response, before making his way into the room. The jingle of a tiny bell behind him let Kurt know that Alexander had jumped off of the couch and wandered away.

Blaine was sprawled out and taking up most of the room on the bed, a tall order considering how very small he actually was. Beside him, tottering dangerously over the edge of the bed was a sapphire acoustic guitar he had purchased back in Ohio shortly after Kurt had moved away. Scores of handwritten sheet music rested atop his semi-exposed stomach. Kurt took in the sight of his boyfriend and had to remind himself that they were both here (together), in New York (together), and sharing an apartment (did he mention 'together')? It was almost impossible to contain his happiness on nights like these.

As quietly as he could, Kurt cleared the sheet music off of the bed and gently placed Blaine's guitar on the wall hook by the window. He always expressed to Blaine his concerns regarding keeping the guitar on the wall and now was no exception. The last thing he wanted was to break one of the few things that had helped his boyfriend remain sane back in Ohio, but the front latches snapped into place with the weight of the guitar (as they always did) and Kurt was able to breathe easy once again. The only difference this time was that he was met with Blaine's soft snores rather than love-filled laughter and a kiss.

Kurt quickly stripped and lowered himself beside his sleeping beauty, trying not to wake him. The bed groaned softly, the mattress sinking down with the addition of extra weight. Blaine stirred lightly and Kurt froze. Unbeknownst to him, his boyfriend had actually woken up a few moments ago. Blaine had developed a sort of whimsical trait, similar to that of a curious and playful kitten, and this was one of his favourite games to play since moving in with Kurt. A smile twitched its way onto his lips and there was no denying it; he could not contain his excitement.

Kurt noticed the smile Blaine was trying to fight back after leaning over to check on him. He knew the of the trickery by now, the silly game Blaine had suddenly introduced to their mutual life one night, and he absorbed every precious second of it. He snaked his arm around Blaine, pressing his fingers into a very particular section on his side. The object of the game was to get Blaine to open his eyes and admit to having been awake the entire time; Kurt was allowed to be as creative as he wanted. Which was definitely a good thing, especially on the nights he was mistaken and had accidentally woken Blaine with the inappropriate placement of his mouth just a little south of the equator.

"How much longer do you think you can pretend?" the words came softly from Kurt's lips, soaring along an exhaled breath as he pressed his hand deeper into Blaine's side and allowed each individual finger to set up its own area of exploration. Blaine's mouth twitched again but he refused to give in, shutting his eyes tighter and crinkling the skin around his eye sockets. In doing so, he wasn't able to see the mischievous little grin on Kurt's face now.

They had both been extremely busy as of late, never being able to exchange more than a few words in the mornings, so Kurt had become accustomed to exploring all of the little spots that made Blaine squirm. They made up for lost conversation through deep gazes and brief smirks; their eyes seemed to do all of the talking for them. Blaine remained still as Kurt shifted his hand and dragged his fingertips over Blaine's stomach. The gentle tickle made Blaine twitch beneath him, but he still feigned sleep. Kurt gave another grin and aligned his mouth just underneath Blaine's navel where he planted a soft kiss. He could feel the shiver course through Blaine's body, yet he was still just as resilient.

'_A challenge, tonight,'_ Kurt thought and planted another kiss. He pouted when Blaine hadn't shivered again and decided to move to a new spot. He let his hands explore again as he brought his mouth up to Blaine's neck, leaving his lips where he could feel his pulse gradually speeding up. Blaine wiggled closer to Kurt and craned his neck reflexively. He couldn't stop the onslaught of giggles begging to escape, which Kurt exacerbated by pressing his fingers into Blaine's sides and tickling him.

"Kurt, no! Be gentle with me!" Blaine screeched between fits of hysteria as he writhed underneath his boyfriend. "Kuuuurttttt!" he gasped out, still laughing and trying to fight off his frisky hands.

Kurt pulled Blaine as close as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around him as Blaine caught his breath. He pressed a kiss against some stray curls plastered to his forehead and Blaine simpered back at him. He could drown in Blaine's beautiful, wide eyes, but his smile was definitely one of Kurt's favourite things about him.

"Mm, give me that, come here," he murmured as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. "So does this mean I won?" he whispered against his mouth between light kisses. Blaine simply smiled back and pulled him closer.


End file.
